Droplet
Droplet '''is a mineral present all over the Nocandian galaxy. It is a side effect of the Prebeings' recreation of the universe - the creation and destruction energy was active to such an extent it crystallized and shattered, splitting all over the cosmos Appearance Due to their diverse shape and color it is impossible to describe them as one. The only thing every type has in common is its size - ranging from as low as 1cm to as high as 10cm. Types ''Red '' Channels an immense power through its crystal structure, unmatched by any other type. As a downside, it's very unstable and can kill its potential user if its power gets used to its limit. Class: Offensive Rarity: Very Rare Known users: Egon Baracudda ''Orange'' It's known for its parasitic nature - it siphons a large amount of life out of its surroundings. Due to it posessing an exclusive trait among the Droplets - replication, it's regularly exterminated. Class: Offensive (?) Rarity: Common Known users: None ''Yellow '' Its nature is largely unexplored, as only a few people on Nocandia are directly effected by it. The latest anonymous research papers deduce that by extended exposure to them a person's abilities can drastically increase. Class: Passive Rarity: Rare Known users: Stella, Ziia (both indirectly) ''Green'' It's known for its great resistance, to the point a large group of them spread evenly on a wall allows it to withstand rocket bombing at point blank range with little to no damage. As such, it found a limited use in military purposes. However, it is weak to cold temperatures and thus it's unavailable in Tundrai and Retaks. Class: Defensive Rarity: Very rare Known users: None ''Light Blue '' Like its red counterpart, it also channels power through its crystal structure. While it is weaker than Red, it is also significantly more stable and less prone to self-terminating. Class: mostly Offensive Rarity: Rare Known users: Gene ''Dark Blue '' An excellent source of electricity, commonly used in Nocandian homes. Class: Passive Rarity: Common Known users: None ''Lavender'' The same type as the Red and Light Blue Droplets. Has reduced energy channeling, but posessing an ability to change its shape to an extent. That, coupled with the fact it is the hardest to break out of the three, makes the Lavender Droplet an excellent defensive option. Class: mostly Defensive Rarity: Rare Known users: the Sintesi siblings (Magdalene, Philip) ''White/Clear'' While not being good on either offensive or defensive side, it is the only one that can continously heal whoever it's effecting, from any injury or disease. This is the rarest out of all the Droplets in the universe - only one exists. Not even available on Nocandia. Class: Passive Rarity: Incredibly Rare (Off-limits) Known users: ...??? ''Fusion''''' So far, the only Droplet that was managed to be created synthetically. After being deemed a failed experiment, it came into Cent's posession, merging with her in the process. Its abilities are so far, unknown. Class: ??? Rarity: Synthetically created Known users: Cent a